


talking's fine if you've got the time (but i ain't got the time to spare)

by anacruses



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacruses/pseuds/anacruses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hermine Gottlieb was all angles, stick-thin and harsh and constantly scowling. She wore sweaters that looked like they came from a thrift store bargain bin, had glasses that constantly slipped down her thin nose, and Newt assumed from the choppy shortness of her hair that she cut it herself.<br/>Newt wanted to slam her against the nearest wall and shove her tongue down her throat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from joan jett's 'do you wanna touch me'  
> because i figured, this ship is great, but femslash is better

Hermine Gottlieb was all angles, stick-thin and harsh and constantly scowling. She wore sweaters that looked like they came from a thrift store bargain bin, had glasses that constantly slipped down her thin nose, and Newt assumed from the choppy shortness of her hair that she cut it herself.

  
Newt wanted to slam her against the nearest wall and shove her tongue down her throat.

  
It was during their third week of working together, and they were screaming about--something. The arguments had, at this point, melded together into a never-ending stream of English and German and numbers, and chalk dust and Kaiju intestines and hateful glares.

  
"Hermine--"

  
" _Don't_ call me Hermine," she said in that infuriating accent, and brushed her hair out of her face in a way that completely ruined the viciousness of her glare, and Newt reached over and grabbed her stupid sweater and kissed her.

  
Hermine was stiff under her lips for a second, and pulled away. "You _ass_ ," she hissed, and grabbed Newt's collar and kissed her back.

  
They kissed like they fought, Newt overstepping every boundary she could and Hermine coming right back at her just as fast; they ended with Hermine's cane long since discarded, her back to her chalkboard, Newt's hand massaging Hermine's breast, Hermine slipping her hand beneath the waistband of Newt's pants.

  
"Your jeans are too bloody _tight_ ," she whispered into Newt's ear. Newt grinned into her neck and bit hard, hoping she'd leave a bruise. She slipped her knee between Hermine's thighs and started grinding against her gently. Hermine made an embarrassing sound and collapsed further against the chalkboard. "This is _ridiculous_ , Newton, for god's sake, we're practically in _public_...."

  
The stream of whimpered complaints continued even as she undid the buttons on Newt's shirt, tugging it off and exposing a rainbow of ink across her arms and chest. Hermine pressed a kiss to Trespasser and dug her fingers into Newt's arms as she started biting Hermine's collarbones.

  
"You're too fucking _thin_ , dude, it's really _disgusting_ , look at you, you're skin and bone and _nothing_ and I could probably break you like a twig, babe," Newt murmured, licking the hollow of her throat. Their chests pressed together, they were close enough that Newt could feel their hearts beating hard, slamming against their respective ribcages.

  
" _Babe_ ," Hermine growled in her ear. She slipped her hand back beneath Newt's waistband, and Newt suppressed a shiver.

  
It wasn't that Newt hadn't been with a girl before; she had, but the bulk of her experience was with men, and even that experience was rushed and intermittent at best. She wasn't _unnattractive_ , well, not when she brushed back her long tangle of dark hair and remembered to wear a shirt that at least looked sort of clean, but she was annoying as all hell, and she knew it. She figured Hermine, gawky, bony, angry, scowling Hermine, was probably at the very _least_ a virgin, and...well, she was just incredibly surprised when she, having gained access to Newt's skinny jeans, pressed her thumb to Newt's clit and, _oh--_ Newt's head flooded with white noise. An incredibly embarrassing, pathetic noise escaped Newt's throat, but she barely noticed; all of her attention was focused on staying standing.

  
Hermine laughed in Newt's ear and it was cruel and grating and beautiful. "Why don't we go back to my room, _babe_ , unless you don't think you can finish what you started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick epilogue, unnecessary but I really, really like writing these two girls, so.

They wake up in the morning at the same time (a hard thing to avoid when you're tangled up in each other so tightly you can't tell where one person ends and the other begins) and Newt has managed to wrap her arms all the way around Hermine's waist. She blinks sleepily up at her, puffy lips and tousled hair and yellow-blue eyes, and a grin cracks her face.  
"You snore."  
"I do _not_ ," Hermine says, scowling with as much dignity as she can muster shirtless with her naked colleague in her bed. "And anyway, you drool."  
Newt sits up, wipes the side of her mouth and pouts. Hermine memorizes the kaleidoscopic patterns of her tattoos in the dim morning light. "Whatever, babe."  
Hermine scoffs. "Call me _babe_ one more time, Newton."  
"Yeah? What'll you do to me?" Newt asks, the sleep in her face replaced by a cocky half-smirk.  
Hermine leans over and pins Newt's wrists to the bed, straddles her hips, and presses their foreheads together. "Let's find out, _babe_."


End file.
